This invention relates to games, toys and the like, and more particularly to a flying toy that is propelled by a manual force applied by a user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a flying toy, which is propelled by a user's finger, includes a generally planar body defining an outer edge. A recess extends inwardly from the outer edge of the body. The recess includes an undercut section, and the body is formed to define a hook section adjacent the undercut section of the recess. At a location adjacent the recess and opposite the hook section, the body includes a finger engagement section that defines a pair of wings. The wings are preferably resilient, and include outer end areas that are adapted to be spread apart. The recess is configured to receive the tip of a user's finger. When the user's fingertip is positioned within the recess, the hook section of the body engages one side of the user's finger and the finger engagement section of the body engages an opposite side of the user's finger. The wings of the finger engagement section spread apart so as to stabilize the body on the user's finger. The user then places his or her hand so that the user's palm faces upwardly, and curls the finger back toward the wrist, while maintaining the flying toy in engagement with the fingertip. The user then engages the thumb with his or her finger alongside the flying toy, and subsequently flicks his or her finger by quickly straightening the finger and disengaging the thumb from the finger. Such quick and rapid movement of the user's finger dislodges the flying toy from the user's fingertip, and the flying toy is then propelled through the air. The flying toy spins as it travels through the air, and the generally planar configuration of the body of the flying toy enables the flying toy to travel a significant distance.
The invention also contemplates a method of propelling a flying toy through the air, substantially in accordance with the foregoing summary.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.